Heaven Sent
by Elisafish
Summary: The Jewel's complete. Kagome and Inuyasha have a few days to themselves. The night of the new moon may be the day & night they let their relationship 'heat up'. Rating it T for now for Inu's & Kag's mouths & possible lemons later. INDEFINITELY ON HOLD.
1. Heartbreak and an Unknowing Confession

A-N: This is my second story that I'm trying to finish. My first story, entitled Truth Or Dare, is currently on hiatus caused by severe writer's block, and it's not on... yet. Anyway, this will only be a few chapters long so don't hate me for it.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi has total control over Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm just 'spicing it up' a bit. She owns everything, I just own the plot and the laptop.

Summary: After the jewel's completion, Kagome and Inuyasha have a few days to themselves. Kagome's heartbroken that Inuyasha hasn't yet shown any emotional feeling towards her. Inuyasha is heartbroken he hasn't either and that she constantly cries for him... about him. The night of the new moon _may_ be the day (and night) they let their relationship grow. This story surrounds Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry, but there will be no side fluffs. Believe me... it's be a lot better than it sounds.

Chapter 1: Heartbreak and an Unknowing Confession

Inuyasha was sitting in front of the fire inside Kaede's hut, just staring into it, apparently in deep thought.

'_I can't believe... it's complete. After all this time, the jewel's finally complete.'_ Just then, his brow furrowed. '_But... what about Kagome? The only reason she came here to the Feudal Era was for her and I to collect the jewel shards, wasn't it?_'

He sighed heavily, thinking about this matter very hard.

'_What am I going to do? She has no other reason to stay. She should go back to her home. But... I want her to stay here... with me._'

Kagome was asleep opposite Inuyasha when she woke to a soft, but heavy sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha through the fire. She gasped inwardly. '_Kami... he looks like a God._'

Her eyes were burning with admiration of him. She thought she could simply go over to comfort him, as he look troubled. Kagome resisted though, due to her own trail of thought.

'_Now that the jewel's complete, I don't have a reason to stay here anymore. But... I want to stay... here... with Inuyasha._' She then shook her head. '_But I know that can't happen. Inuyasha doesn't love me as I do him. Hell, he probably doesn't like me that much anymore. He's promised to Kikyo. There's no room in his heart for me._'

She closed her eyes and let a single tear of heartbreak fall down her cheek and hit the floor.

Inuyasha's trail of deep thought was interupted. His ear twitched as he heard the sound of a single tear hit the floor. He smelled the very familiar scent of salt water across the fire. He sat up to get a better look at Kagome.

She looked asleep, but he heard her breathing wasn't even and felt small waves of pain radiating from her. It nearly tore his heart out to see the young woman he'd grown to love to with all his soul laying before him crying. Crying about him... about anything. He desperately wanted to go over to her. He wanted... no, he needed to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Instead, he raised his head and spoke in a concerned voice just above a whisper. "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard her name and slowly sat up.

She was entranced by his strong, handsome, gentle face, his shimmering silver hair, and his heavenly gold eyes almost instantly. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was lost of his voice.

Her long dark hair gracefully cascaded down her back and shoulders, her bangs just grazing her delicate eyebrows. Her dark cinnamon eyes completely entranced him, convincing him that she was a heaven-sent angel.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly, falling out of her own trance.

Inuyasha blinked out of his trance and slightly shook his head, looking to his left out the window. "Nothing," he said staring out at the thin white sliver that was the moon. '_The new moon is coming. I'll tell her then, if I get the chance._'

Not moving his gaze from the moon, he said, "Get some sleep Kagome. I don't want you sleeping in tomorrow."

Kagome tilted her head very slightly and gave him a questioning look.

Not pressing the subject, she laid back down still looking at him. Sighing lightly, she sleepily closed her eyes.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she said almost inaudibly, but knew he heard her.

Inuyasha turned his head towards her with a trace of longing in his gold eyes.

"Good night, Kagome," he said quietly before hearing her breathing even out, telling him she fell asleep and he could then lay down get some sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Kagome awoke to the sun's bright, clear rays falling across her face. She sat up and noticed that Inuyasha was in his previous place across the room. He was sound asleep.

She suddenly gasped. He was absolutely radiant laying there, the sun rays gleaming off his hair and body. This glowing aura surrounding him convinced Kagome that Inuyasha had to have been heaven-sent. It's the only possibleexplination to describe the sight she witnessed.

Kagome quietly stood up, desperately trying not to wake him. Softly walking out the mat-covered doorway, the cool morning air nipped at her face and legs. Surveying her surroundings, there weren't many people in the village. Many of the villagers went with Kaede on a short journey to gather rare herbs and ingredients.

Kagome was actually happy that her and Inuyasha were alone for awhile. Sango had to return to her village to repair her Hiraikotsu. Miroku went back to care for his ill guardian, Mushin. And Shippo went to visit his friend Satsuki for a few days.

She decided to take a walk to wake herself up. Though she really just needed to think.

Absent-mindedly, Kagome began walking through the forest, kicking small rocks in her path.

'_I want to stay here with him. I feel like... I belong here in the fuedal era. Like this is my true home._'

She kept walking while staring at the ground, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Kagome's feet darkened. Her dark cinnamon eyes darted up. She realized she was standing under the canopy of the Sacred Tree of Ages.

She then lowered her eyes to a light spot of bark in the dark trunk.

Slowly, she walked up to the trunk of the Sacred Tree. Raising her right hand, Kagome gingerly swept her fingers over this spot. She thenbacked away and stood in front of the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha," speaking to an imaginary image of him. "This is where I first laid eyes on you. This is where you first broke my heart." Her eyes were glazed, her voice slightly quivering."

And yet... this is where I first realized I loved you. I care about you so much, Inuyasha."

Tears began to overcome her normally bright, loving eyes.

"I need you to know that I love you, Inuyasha. With all my heart and soul. _My_ soul, not Kikyo's."

Kagome softly dropped to her knees.

"I want you, but I know I can't have you. Why must you be promised to Kikyo? How I wish you were promised to me as I am to you!" She began to yell and dug her nails into the ground, her head down and tears quietly streaking down her soft pale cheeks.

"Since I met you, there has been no other man who's even _threatened_ to catch my interest, not even Koga. You're the only man in my life!" Her voice dwindled down to a loud whisper. "Why can't _I_ be the only woman in _your_ life?"

* * *

meanwhile

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of someone walk out of the hut, trying to be quiet about it. He opened his gold eyes and sat up. After rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes, he noticed that Kagome wasn't in her sleeping bag.

He quickly stood up, but immediately caught her scent coming from outside. Inuyasha could never mistake her scent. She always smelled of vanilla blossoms, intoxicating his entire body with lust. Everytime she was near him, he restrained himself from taking her innocence right then.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent out the door. Walking fast, he followed the scent of vanilla into the forest.

A few minutes into the forest, Inuyasha caught sight of her.

She swept her hand over the exact spot where he was trapped by Kikyo's arrow for fifty years. He quickly jumped onto a branch a good twenty feet above Kagome's head, giving him a clear view of her.

He watched intently as she stood in front of the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha," she said clearly. Inuyasha froze, fearing she caught him spying on her.

"This is where I first laid eyes on you. This is where you first broke my heart."

His heart suddenly plummeted into his stomach. He dropped his head, now staring at the ground under him.

'_Kagome, I... I never realized how much I actually hurt you. I hope you won't hate me forever for what I've done._'

"And yet...," she continued, "this is where I first realized I loved you."

Inuyasha's head shot up so fast, he could've sworn his neck cracked, though he could've cared less at the moment. There was a look of total shock and ecstasy across his face.

'_She... she loves me?_' His expression then turned to one of upsetiveness and disappointment.

'_Wait... she said "loved". She did love me, but not anymore._'

Pure heartbreak began to fill Inuyasha's eyes.

He turned himself on the branch, about to head back to the village when he heard Kagome's voice once more.

"I need you to know that I love you, Inuyasha. With all my heart and soul. _My_ soul, not Kikyo's."

His facial expression now was one of astonishment. '_She... she does love me?_'

Again, he turned around to the direction of Kagome's voice, listening more intently than ever. He watched her closely as she fell to her knees, which made Inuyasha become worried. He restrained himself, however and still focused on her.

"I want you, but I know I can't have you. Why must you be promised to Kikyo? How I wish you were promised to me as I am to you!" He heard Kagome yell to the ground and smelled the scent of quiet tears falling. His heart wretched inside his chest with sheer guilt. She wanted him with her life and he always ran to Kikyo every time he sensed her around.

'_Kagome's right. I guess I am a goddamn two-timing bastard,_' he thought, guilt now totally coaxing his warm gold eyes.

"Since I met you, there has been no other man to even _threaten _to catch my interest, not even Koga. You're the only man in my life!" She yelled the last sentence so loud, Inuyasha flinched and a few startled birds in some nearby trees flew away.

He was the only man in her life. Even that damn wolf Koga couldn't compare. Inuyasha grinned at this last thought, just imagining the look on that flea bag's face when he finds out. Shaking his head of his pleasure of Koga's torture, his thoughts focused back on Kagome.

"Why can't _I_ be the only woman in _your_ life?" she said quietly, but he heard her loud and clear. His heart began to sink again, along with his head. But almost immediately his head rose, this time his eyes flashed with determination.

"Don't worry Kagome, you _will _be the only woman in my life," whispered Inuyasha. He immediatley covered his mouth. '_That was suppose to be a thought! Damn it, Inuyasha! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_' he mentally cursed himself.

Kagome heard something. It was faint, but she deffinately her something. It sounded like a voice. She rasied her head and began to survey her surroundings, searching for anyone in the vicinity.

Inuyasha took this as a sign to move fast and swiftly sprinted in the direction of the village, bounding from one branch to the next. At the boundaries of the village, he decelerated and walked into the village as though nothing had happened.

Though something did happen.

Kagome had confessed to the Sacred Tree, and unknowingly to Inuyasha, that she loved him and wanted him with all her soul.

He jumped up into his one of his favorite trees across the river from the village. He surveyed over the village while replaying Kagome's one-sided conversation with the Sacred Tree.

* * *

Kagome heard a few leaves fall behind her. She quickly stood up and turned around to find nothing there. She lifted her head to the branch where Inuyasha was previously sitting.

Suddenly, she looked at her watch that she had had forever but rarely ever wore it and saw that it was almost noon.

"Oh, shit! I better get back before Inuyasha goes into hysterics!" She giggled a little, imaging the man she loved with all her soul freak out when she got back. She quickly walked back to the village, though she wasn't in a real hurry.

* * *

A-N: Wow. I'm totally glad I finished this chappie. It actually took me a couple days to write this. I thought this up in my Spanish class, I think. I didn't have no paper on me so I forced myself to remember what I thought up. Then I forgot how to download my stuff onto CDs. Well, I am half blonde, lol. Actually, I'm a brunette, but that's not the point.Anywayz, I've been using long words like 'decelerated' and 'entranced' cuz I need to get good scores for my English semester finalafter Christmas break. High school's such a bitch! It's pretty cool, though. I'm actually suppose to be writing this theme comparing MLK Jr.'s speech with this boring book instead of writing for you. But this is easier and more fun to write. You should be damn happy I love y'all. Please, please, PLEASE review! I really wanna know if I pleased y'all. 2 of my friends read it and loved it. You can flame to your heart's content. You're suppose to learn from your mistakes, ¿verdad?

The next chappie should be up within the next2-3 weeks. I still need to think it up, lol. Peace out!


	2. This Should End

AN: OMFG, I am so SO sorry I haven't updated in like seven months! T-T Homework and finals were killing ma computer time.. but now that it's summer, I hope to get more chappies up sooner. I also hope you can forgive me for my computer dying on me and me being a master of procrastination. --;;; I'm really trying hard to think up the rest of the plot for you guys. -chanting- Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai.

((...)): author's note

Chapter 2: This Should End

Kagome briskly walked back through the forest, consumed in her thoughts. _'I don't give a damn what Inuyasha says. I've made up my mind. I'll tell him tonight. Even if he _is_ absolutey disgusted and my heart is wretched out and stepped on, I have to tell him.'_

Inuyasha was in his tree, his mind still consumed with Kagome's confession.

--Flashback--

"Inuyasha," speaking to an imaginary image of him. "This is where I first laid eyes on you. This is where you first broke my heart." Her eyes were glazed, her voice slightly quivering.

"And yet... this is where I first realized I loved you. I care about you so much, Inuyasha."

Tears began to overcome her normally bright, loving eyes.

"I need you to know that I love you, Inuyasha. With all my heart and soul. _My_ soul, not Kikyou's."

Kagome softly dropped to her knees.

"I want you, but I know I can't have you. Why must you be promised to Kikyou? I wish you were promised to me as I am to you!" She began to yell and dug her nails into the ground, her head down and tears quietly streaking down her soft pale cheeks.

"Since I met you, there has been no other man who's even _threatened_ to catch my interest, not even Koga. You're the only man in my life!" Her voice dwindled down to a loud whisper. "Why can't _I_ be the only woman in _your_ life?"

--end--

"I guess it's only right to tell her, since she inaverdently told me," Inuyasha sighed to himself.

His mind began to drift. '_Kagome, I... uh... I,_' He shook his head, becoming agitated with himself. _'Fuck! I can't think straight! If I can't say it here, how the hell am I suppose to tell Kagome?'_

He was concentrating so vigorously on his own thoughts, he almost missed the snake-like youkai flying across the flawless blue sky.

His gold eyes darted up, sensing their demonic aura, then widened. "Those are Kikyou's soul collectors."

His head lowered slightly and said to the soft wind, "I... I'm so sorry Kikyou. This should end."

With that firmly in his mind, Inuyasha lept out of the tree and ran swiftly, following Kikyou's youkai to her.

After only minutes of following, Inuyasha came upon a clearing in the forest. Specifically, the same clearing where the Bone Eater's Well stood. Sensing her presence, Inuyasha's powerful, golden gaze darted towards the old well.

Sitting on the lip of the well, the deathly pale, resurrected miko stared at the grass before her with emotionless brown eyes.

He took not but three steps towards her when she spoke in a voice as if she were on her death bed.

"I was certain you would come, Inuyasha." Raising herself from the well, her head rose and her cold stare pierced through him like a dagger. "Have you come to your decision?" she asked, her cold stare not faltering.

"Decision? What are you--," he began, but she cut him off.

"Do you wish to follow me and be with me in hell or to remain here with that wench, Kagome?" she said in the same monotonous tone, though her cold stare now turned to one of dangerous determination.

"Listen, Kikyou," he said, keeping his temper down from her wench remark, as a new found confidence showered him. "I... I did make a decision. I've decided... that I want to stay happy... to stay free... to stay... _alive_."

Kikyou smoothly stepped towards him and touched his warm cheek with her cold palm. "Inuyasha. You will be happy and free with me. You will be alive with me as we live together in hell."

"Damn it, Kikyou, you don't get it," Inuyasha said, getting slightly annoyed at her persistence.

"Shh... don't speak anymore," she whispered, wrapping an arm around his neck. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head and gently pressed her cold, soft lips to Inuyasha's.

* * *

Eventually, Kagome returned to the village, Inuyasha still consuming her thoughts. She noticed that the village was just as quiet as when she left early that morning.

She quietly stepped into Kaede's hut where she left Inuyasha. Almost immediately, her dark cinnamon eyes darted to his sleeping spot. He wasn't there.

"Damn! Now where in the hell did he get to?" she said softly, with obviousfrustration in her voice.

She let go a heavy sigh and sat herself down, her elbow on her smooth leg with her head resting on her palm. She tilted her head to get a better look out the window at the crystal clear sky.

Then she saw them. They were hard to make out from her position, but they looked like glowing, pale lines across the sky. She stood up and walked out of the hut to get a clearer view of the youkai. Immediately as she stepped out and had a better view, her heart suddenly plummeted into to her stomach.

"Ki- Kikyou's soul collectors," she softly choked out, her heart now burning with wretching pain. She raised her hand to her chest to check if her heart was still beating. Feeling the beats accelerate every second, a realization fell into her thoughts.

"If she's here," she spoke to herself quietly, her voice slightly quivering, "then... Inuyasha!"

Yelling the hanyou's name, Kagome ran back into the hut, carelessly picking up her bow and quiver of arrows, and returned outside and started to run after the demonic beings.

* * *

He remained paralyzed for a moment, his brain desperately trying to catch up with this. Just then, his eyes flashed a crimson red and he carefully but sternly forced her off him.

Holding her shoulders at arm's length, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "This should end."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned as if nothing was wrong.

"Kikyou," _'Stay calm, Inuyasha. Just stay fucking calm.'_ "I can't keep running back to you. I can't be with you anymore."

He looked into her eyes as they filled with disappointment... and anger.

"What? You must be fooling," she seethed softly. "Kagome is only a clueless young wench, who doesn't belong in this era. You two are not destined to be together."

Inuyasha stiffened as Kikyou said these degrating words. "Even... even if that's true, I-I still... want... to be with her."

A flare of anger and hurt flowed through Kikyou's clay being. Her eyes flashing with hatred and betrayal once more because of him; this same hanyou.

"Inuyasha, if you wish to betray me once more, I'll see to it you never find your place in _this_ world again!" Arching her bow at the young hanyou, she was determined. Determined to leave this hanyou to the depths of hell.

Inuyasha's expression changed to one of shock and anger. He stepped back, waiting for her arrow to pierce him once again. _'I can't die. I can't leave Kagome all alone. She'll fucking kill me if I do!'_ (( O.o ;;))

Kikyou immediately released her arrow. Inuyasha began to think of all his recent memories... until another arrow intervened Kikyou's.

Both Kikyou and Inuyasha turned to the direction of the arrow's origin. Slowly, Kagome emerged from behind the thick shrubbery, her bow in hand, ready for a fight.

* * *

Gomen nasai for this chappie being so short.. it's not really fair to ma reviewerswho've beenhaving to wait so very long. But I guess it's better than nothing.. --;; I really need to supress ma goddamn procrastination and work harder. Mind you, I do have marching band practice every week, and I'm going on vacation and to band camp later this summer.. unfortunately I _do_ have a life away from ma computer.. --;;;

Well ja ne!

Love,

Yume


End file.
